Mac and Aiden
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Just a random story about Mac and Aiden
1. Introduction's

Aiden POV

My name is Aiden Burn and I am 33 years old. I have been working at

the New York City Crime Lab for 3 years now as a 3rd Grade Detective, in that 3 years things have changed -in a good way though . Let me tell you why.

First, there was Mr Danny Messer, a 3rd grade detective like me. He is about the same height as me, with spiky dirt blonde hair, glasses and a thick New York accent. His usual work attire consisted of a suit. He was good-looking and I liked him from the first time I met him. We went out for a couple of drinks every week when we had the chance and soon, rumour spreaded through the lab that we were together. I didn't mind that, I actually thought we had something good going on until I found out that he had a girlfriend and was a bit of a player. I wasn't a woman who would be someone's bit on the side. We chatted about it and he said he was sorry for 'leading me on' and we both understood each other's feelings and that was it. Now 2 years later, he is just like my annoying brother. Its fun.

Second, there is Detective 1st grade , assistant supervisor Stella Bonasera. About 5 ft 9 with beautiful brown curly locks and piercing green eyes. With half italian/greek ancestry. We hit it off straight away, going out on girly night's out with the other female lab techs and having girly nights in talking about clothes, shoes, and the men of the lab of course which comes to the last person who has changed my life the most.

My boss, Detective 1st Grade ,Lab Supervisor ,Mac Taylor. Well, where do I start. He is about 5 ft 10 with short dark brown wavy hair and gorgeous greeny blue eyes that change depending on his mood. Strong arms and body he stole my heart from the start. He always wears a suit but looks very handsome in them especially when he rolls the selves up, showing his muscle arms. On the rear occasions when he wears casual clothes, which usually consists of a v-neck top and jeans my heart skips a beat. The v-neck top shows off his muscles in his stomach and the jeans show what a great ass he has for a man his age. Oh, i'm mentally drooling now just thinking about him. As soon as I started there, I learned a few things about my elusive boss. Claire, that was the name of his late wife who died in 9/11 and sadly didn't find her body. As a result of that, he hardly goes home and rarely sleeps due to his chronic insomnia and he doesn't looks after his self properly. I have heard him say to Stella once that he doesn't see the point in going home to a empty house and there are painful memories. Oh I just want to hug him and tell him everything will be alright. Like me, rumour started that Stella and Mac where an item due to them knowing each other for years and having a close relationship with each other with harmful flirting and touching. But they are just best friends. Mac looked like he was going to go on a date or something last week and Stella was too. I seen the interaction In his office between the taking off his tie, them looking in to each other's eyes, her touching his cheek, i got to admit, they looked like a couple in love and i was raging with jealousy in side. i wish it was god, i can't stop thinking about him. I think i'm actually in love with him. Stupid Aiden, stupid, stupid, stupid for falling in love with a guy who will never love you back!.

But what she didn't know was her feeling's wasn't just one sided….

TBC


	2. Be careful what you wear!

It was a normal day at the New York City Crime Lab , it was about 80 degrees outside and it was April which actually wasn't normal. Aiden bought this new nice pencil skirt and blouse at the weekend for special occasions but since it was boiling, she thought she would try it out which earned her a few looks from the lab techs and a ''Nice legs, you look hot' from Danny. Aiden had just started her shift and had nothing to do yet so she was just chilling out in the break room making her self a cup of coffee.

The elevator gave out a loud 'ding' when it approached the right floor and Detective Mac Taylor emerged out from out of the sliding doors, and was walking towards the break room . When he entered the break room, his legs stopped on the spot due to the sight in front of him. Aiden had her back to him and was waiting for the coffee machine to finish brewing so he got a nice view of her current work attire. He had never seen her in a skirt before but damn she looked hot as hell, but the one thing he couldn't keep his eyes of was the nice long smooth looking legs and the tight fitting skirt that accentuated her ass started at it for a moment before realising what he was doing and coughed to get Aiden's attention.

'Ahem, uh Aiden''. Mac said.

She quickly turned around her heart skipped a beat at how close they were.

''Oh hey Mac, You alright?''. She managed to say after her heart stopped racing.

Once again, Mac was distracted but by her nice plump breast's this time. She had 2 of the button's undone and it was pushing them together he thought she looked so sexy. He was trying not to look but failed miserably which didn't go unnoticed by a smirking Aiden, she saw how he was trying to keep his eyes on her's but kept on looking down.

''Mac''. Aiden said again.

''Uh..uh..what?''. He asked, snapping out of his dream could feel a erection coming on, it was times like this he cursed being a man.

''Did you want something''. Aiden innocently asked.

''um yeah i…''. He started.

Once again one of them was distracted, but it wasn't Mac, it was Aiden this time. She got lost into his beautiful eyes and sexy deep voice until she heard her name being called twice.

''Aiden''. He snapped.

''Uh, yeah , what ..what?''. She asked.

''Did you hear what i said?''. He asked.

''Um…no sorry say it again''.

''I said i got to go to a DB in Central Park but i need you to process a knife i found in the suspects apartment to see if it matches the vic's blood or its the suspects blood''. He said handing her the bag with a knife in.

''Ok, no problem''.She said and walked out the room to process the knife, leaving a slightly horny Mac looking at her swaying ass as it went pass.

He shook his head turned around and left to go to a Crime Scene.

It was about 12 am and Mac Taylor as per usual, was sitting at his desk ,alone, in a empty Crime Lab. It was a weekly occurrence staying at work since Claire died, before, he had a reason to go home but now, all there was to great him was empty coldness and chilling silence. Oh how he longed to come home , open the door and 2 kids running at him shouting ''Daddy, daddy'', and a beautiful wife to have his dinner ready for him on the no, that wouldn't happen for him. Deciding he was to tired to work, he called it a night.

Arriving at home, he put his gun,badge and holster in a secure place and got changed leaving his boxers on and climbed into bed. Sleep wouldn't come to Mac, his  
>brain wouldn't leave him alone, bombarding him sexy images of Aiden and her skirt and tight ass plus the hot cleavage he got a lot off. Trying to forget about it he rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes. But to no eveal, his body wanted more. Feeling his shaft harden, he rolled over back onto his back and just happened to often for him, like this morning, getting a Semi-erection over nothing or when he wakes up with morning wood . For a guy pushing 50, he had the libido and erection's of a 20 year old when most men his age need Viagra for a little pick-me-up . He pulled his boxers down just enough for his hard cock to spring out and stand solid pointing to the ceiling. He squeezed the base and saw how clear purely white fluid seeped out from the slit, which he used for lube. He used his thumb to smear it along the swollen head and pulsing vain and wrapped his fingers around the base, setting a fast rhythm, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. A few moments later he came, shooting so far that it nearly hit his chin,slowing down his movements on the now sensitive and softening flesh, he grinned and grabbed a tissue and cleaned up and went into the bathroom and washed his hands, making his way into the bedroom and falling asleep.<p>

TBC


End file.
